


Kinktober 2017 Day 7: Fisting

by Zayroen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Trans Link, bottom sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen





	Kinktober 2017 Day 7: Fisting

wIt had taken a lot of time for this, not because they needed to prepare much but rather just finding the time. He wanted to take his time with this, with his Prince and not rush this. Finally, they had all the time in the world and link planned to fully take advantage of it. When he’d mentioned it before, when they had first been together, he had not meant it seriously but Sidon apparently had taken it to heart. Wringing it out of him had not been difficult and it was actually one of the safer things they could do considering their size. 

He was sure he could fit his hand inside Sidon with a little stretching and now that he had the idea in mind? He really really wanted to. What would it feel like? Sure he’d tasted it on his tongue and felt Sidon squeeze around his fingers but his entire hand? 

It was a very eager Link that sat on the bed, bouncing on his knees as watched Sidon carefully hang up his armor and regalia. Sidon had a routine, a certain order to putting on and taking off his daily outfit. He liked it, knew what parts would be revealed when and it made for a very nice sight. 

First was always the feather he wore on his head, carefully set on his dresser before he reached to work on his wrist bracers. They had their own space on the armor stand along with what could loosely be called a belt. Link was sure there was an actual name for it but he’d never thought to ask. The whistle was carefully detached to sit beside the headpiece before he worked on the matching collar. Each piece gave Link more to look over and he couldn’t resist a little whistle.

Typically, it got him a startled look that turned just a bit bashful when he smiled. “I am almost done, you tempting distraction” His tone was soft and fond as he carefully hung the sash and turned back around to get the metal on his ankles. This, of course, prompted a much more enthusiastic whistling and an embarrassed laugh from Sidon as he straightened quickly. “Stop that!” he said without meaning it as he came over to cease the whistles with a kiss only to have to laugh as Link continued to try and whistle into it with silly pursed lips. “You are so very silly, give me a real kiss!” he protested, letting himself be pulled up onto the bed properly and rolled to be laid upon without any complaint. He enjoyed being laid on by his amazing Hylian, it always ended well.

Link pulled back only when he needed air, grinning down at an equally breathless Sidon before he sat up astride his chest. ~You sure?~ he signed, wanting to be sure one last time and wriggled in excitement at Sidon’s very eager nodding. ~This will be great! Promise.~ He was going to take care of him so well. 

First things first, more kisses. He’d never been overly fond of kisses until Sidon. He kissed like he did everything else, with everything he had. Pure delighted enthusiasm in every breath, every careful pres of teeth against Link’s lips and the way Sidon’s tongue filled his mouth. By the time he slid lower, they were both flushed and if Link spent a few moments to rub his clothed crotch against Sidon’s slit then neither was complaining. His shorts were wet by the time he wriggled lower, grinning up at Sidon between little sucking kisses to a white stomach and thighs. 

This part he liked best, the teasing. Sidon was so put together usually, every inch a regal prince but here? Here he was needy and wholly focused on Link. His hands, stroking along where red met white. His lips, so very close to Sidon’s swollen slit but just not quite there. Even his hair, loose and trailing when he moved. He wasn’t able to tease as much as he normally did, Sidon was far too eager to draw it out and Link was the same. Their planned games were more interesting anyways.

A soft tongue went first, sliding over and around until Sidon was squirming and following his tongue with his hips in a vain attempt to keep it where he wanted it. Going so far as to try and curl his legs behind Link’s back to hold him still. Grinning against the slick hot puffy slit, he waited until he had Sidon’s attention on him fully to press a finger inside. 

So wet already, Sidon must really be excited to try this! His tongue followed, wriggling alongside his finger and letting Sidon grab the back of his head to hold him there. The prick of claws on the back of his neck and scalp always excited him, it only happened when Sidon was fully focused on pleasure as normally he still held himself back slightly in worry.

Two fingers and he sat up a little to have a better angle. Both to watch Sidon’s face and to twist his fingers. He loved this, watching Sidon’s face as he filled him. Watch his eyes become unfocused, teeth pressing against his lower lip before he forgot to try and muffle himself. He made such good sounds, unrestrained and telling Link exactly what felt best.

Like when he added three fingers and spread them as much as he could, feeling Sidon clench around him and resist for a moment before he relaxed with a groan into the feeling. “Oh yes...oh I love that..I love you.” he sighed, hips shuddering as Link repeated the motion until Sidon was utterly pliant under him. “Another now? I believe I am ready for another. Do give me more?” He urged, eyes half lidded as he looked down his body to where Link grinned up at him impishly before curling all three fingers inside. 

~Good?~ he signed with his free hand, slowly thrusting his fingers into a very squirmy Zora prince. He was so..wet. Wet and hot inside. He didn’t wait for Sidon to try and give a simple answer to his question, carefully tucking his pinky against his others before sliding it inside. He didn’t stretch yet, just wriggled and curled for a time. 

He was hesitating and he knew it, worried about pushing too much too fast but Sidon was very demanding for more. Squirming and shoving down onto his fingers with a needy groan of his name that made Link’s gut clench with a sharp want. He didn’t spread them yet but stopped just before that point, watching Sidon’s mouth hang open as he panted for air. “Oh! Oh yes, yes that is..mmm...more...give me more! Darling...my sweet Champion...Link-guh!”

Fingers spread, slowly and steadily against his clenching slit until Sidon sobbed with it. Claws dug into more pillows that would need to be replaced as they shredded easily under him. Link’s mouth was dry, throat clicking as he watched. He had not expected to be so...affected by this, by the clench around his fingers and the way Sidon squirmed. His shorts were soaked and, he was hot and throbbing and he had not even touched himself yet! Ignoring his own needs was difficult, how he wanted to grind himself against Sidon until he came but this wasn’t just for him and he still had a thumb to go. 

He’d done research of course, where he could. Mostly under cover among the Gerudo and had been very grateful for the veil to hide his easily flushed face so he expected the thumb to be more of a challenge then it was. He’d somewhat forgotten that Sidon was indeed much larger than he was, not to mention he was so very slick that it dripped down his wrist. The thumb went in easily and it was Link himself that had to pause lest he lose himself. 

Sidon was a mess, knowing he was tearing into yet more pillows and unable to stop himself. Distantly, he was aware of a voice shouting and knew it was himself but could not find it in himself to care. He’d taken bigger things, after all, Zora were bigger than hylians on average but this was Link. It was Link’s fingers, Link’s hand pressing inside. Link that looked up at him with such delighted wonder and Link’s arousal that Sidon could practically taste on his tongue. All from just this one act. Then he pressed his thumb inside, Sidon reflexively clenched and he was lost.

Eyes meeting gold, Link waited for any sign that Sidon wanted to stop or slow down but all he got was a garbled keen of his name and Link pushed further. His hand slid inside and all he could think of was how tight it was. Tighthotwet around his fingers, muscles rippling against him as Sidon..oh! As he came. Came around Link’s hand with a shout. He’d never felt it before, like this. He could feel Sidon’s heartbeat, feel each pulse as his hand was squeezed. 

Sidon came down slowly, in little spurts. Head practically spinning from the sharp pleasure of having Link’s hand still inside. It was his entire hand now, Sidon wasn’t sure when that happened exactly but oh! Oh was it good. Link’s fingers were small, agile and so very curious as he pressed against him from the inside. It took a few attempts and some garbled words before Sidon managed to be somewhat cohesive. “Good..so...hmm….So good..Oh Link..If you keep that up then I sha-ah-all f-find myself..” he trained off, a full bodied shudder running through him. “Mmm Cannot quite recall the word for it...it is like..like an orgasm but..messier?” What was the word? 

Link watched avidly, knowing his shorts were likely beyond salvaging by that point and very okay with it. Sidon looked so good like this, utterly blissed out and just enjoying Link’s gentle explorations. Could he go a second round perhaps? Link wanted to find out exactly what felt the best but Sidon’s explanation confused him. Like an orgasm? But messier? 

It took a few moments before something triggered a memory and he lit it. It was hard with only one hand but he mimed a sort of splashing gushing motion with his free hand and was hard pressed not to start bouncing when Sidon nodded. He knew what that was! Sort of, in passing. The Gerudo he’d talked to...well...alright eavesdropped on had mentioned a few things! Sidon could do that?

Perhaps telling his darling Link such news without thinking it through had not been the best of ideas, if that particular smile was anything to go by. Let alone how he twisted his hand inside slowly. Good thing Zora had a swift recuperation period!


End file.
